Lydia the killer
by Issy-chama
Summary: So this isn't actually a fanfic i just can't find another website to post storys to.


*5 years into the past.*

I tie my curly brown hair into a lose ponytail and slip on my black heels. Today is Christmas eve, 1880. "Lydia, are you almost ready?" My mother calls.

"Coming," I respond. My pink dress sways as I walk down the stairs to meet my family and almost trip.

"You need to work on walking in heels. You're already 11 ." My mother said. She looks lovely as usual. Her black curly hair let loose and her green eyes glimmering and radiant against her pale skin, and the freckles on her face giving her even more beauty. She is wearing a black dress and a white jacket.

I was not gifted with her beauty. I have pale skin, not from nature but from being inside due, to my poor health. I also have caramel-chocolate hair along with green eyes and a very small figure. I'm kept inside most days but on Christmas eve my family goes on a shopping spree and if the doctor says I'm aloud that I can come along.

My little sister Gabby takes hold of my hand and smiles. She is a girl of few words but she is still my only friend.

We walk down the streets of London busy with people like us Christmas shopping. Everyone in my family picks a shop that we go to and can buy anything then we all decide on a place to eat dinner.

It's easy to guess what each of my family is going to pick. My mother is going to pick a flower shop, my sister a bakery, and I think my dad would pick a weapon shop like usual but me and my sister aren't allowed in. If only I knew where to pick. I could go to a doll shop but I also like violins.

I look at my feet and feel the cold air biting my hands as I walk. I watch my feet step by step nearing my mother's 'till I bump into her. "Please watch where you're walking, it's unladylike." She said and held my empty hand while the other one still holding onto Gabby's.

We walked into the small flower shop. Sweet smells of roses and violets filled the air. I walked over to the flowers, unable to decide. She found a very small vase of roses that had the colors black and white. I never really liked the colors black and white they always looked like the colors were fighting each other. But the flowers were calling me. I picked up the small vase and bought it. I met up with my family outside the shop.

"Lydia, it's your turn." My dad said.

"I'll let Gabby go, I can't pick." I said and looked at her as I took her hand again.

"I want to go to the candy shop." Gabby said, all of us knowing what shop she meant.

As we walked i saw someone with a gun. My mother pulled both me and my sister behind her. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

she then placed her hand over my mouth. "Don't speak." She whispered. I looked again to she the man with the gun pointing it at my mom. There was a bang. I hid again fear filling my head. I checked to see if my mother was alive.

she was my dad had jumped in front of her. "Daddy!" I screamed. small salty tears running down my face. I let go of my sister's delicate hand and ran. I heard another bang. I turned to see my sister shot.

"Lydia run!" My mother screamed.

"Don't leave me alone!" I heard Gabby beg. The voices screaming at me hurt my head. The voices mixing together. I backed away and hid. I cried the snow freezing my tears. I looked to see my mother dead as we'll as my sister.

"Dammit! I let the other one go!" The killer said as he left. I was to overwhelmed and passed out. I awakened up in my bed room at my house. I looked around my bed room.

"A dream?" I mumbled to myself. No it was not a dream. My close are the same pink one's as last night, but covered with blood. I walk to my wardrobe and change into a black dress.

The only color for a one who has lost the ones they loved is pitch, pitch black. I tie a ribbon to my hair and look at the mirror. The cold girl staring back at me is not me. I am a happy little girl who always is smiling and dresses in cute dresses. No that's not me. This reflection is my cold reality.

I hear a knock on my door. probably a maid coming to tell me what i am going to do now with my life. I am not old enough to live on my own. "Come in." I say.

The door knob slowly opens and i see as predicted a maid. "merry Christmas miss Lydia." The maid says. I don't respond. I do not deserve the right to speak.

"Your going to live with your aunt as of today. when you turn 16 you will be old enough to legally live alone. We will be waiting for you." She says. I don't like my aunt. She and my mother never got along. My aunt it a criminal, she does human and animal experiments. She was put in prison once before but she was bribed out of jail.

"She said to come when your ready." The maid said. I give her a nod. I am already ready. I will face my aunt head on. I walk out of the room and close the door.

"Would you like me to come with you?" someone asks me. I shake my head no. I want to meet her alone so that she wont have to act like she's nice. I walk outside. The cold air welcomes me. I don't even care enough to put on a jacket.

My black heels make a noise as i walk. patter, patter, patter, patter. I walk up to the cold metal gate's that are wide opened. They were waiting for me. I am ready. I clench my hands into fists and walk up the marble steps lined surrounded by trees. I am about to knock but the doors open. "Welcome, Miss Madiyas." A maid covered in blood says.

I am scared but i wont admit it. I wont be scared of low life criminals. I nod in response. She holds out her hand for me to grab and i take it. if I will be staying with these people for the next 5 years of my life i need to get used to blood. "Your very quiet." She says. I remain silent.

"Can you tell me why." She asks me. I will tell her. this will be the only time i will speak until i leave. "Why should i have the right to speak when my family is silenced." I wispier.

"Oh.." She says. She sounded like she was going to say something else but decided not to. I know my aunt is on my list of suspects for people who could have murdered my family due to the fact she and my mother were not very good friends, also she is the only person who would be able to take all of the money my family had due to the fact she would have been the only one left in my family who could possibly take the money.

but the flaw in her plan would be i was not killed and a reason she could not be the criminal is doesn't she love me? even if she dislikes my mother can't she care about me. I am still to unclear to point the crime at anyone. This maid could be just as guilty as my aunt. She grips my hand harder then spins in front of me to meet my face.

"Lydia, I'm sorry about your family but i will protect you." She says. Why, why did she say that. If she works for my aunt shouldn't she be trying to kill me? And why did she say she was sorry about my family.

She must see the confusion in my face but i can't seem to hide it. "Come on, I will take you to your room and we will discuss anything you want to know." She said then speed up. she's taking me to my room. I thought it was a death chamber or something. I don't understand what's going on. Why is she treating me nicely and why am i not going to the place to be killed or dead already?

All those questions fill my head. We approach a small door made out of what looks like oak tree. She opens the door then puts my stuff down then locks it. Maybe she's going to kill me. Could that be why she took me here. to make me think I'm safe then kill me when i least expect it? I won't let her trick me.

"I noticed earlier you were confused. I am going to tell you a secret that you must keep. I just can't stand knowing what's going to happen to you." She stated then put her index finger to her lips which were in a smile.

"The killer of your family is unknown but people suspect your aunt. She plans to do experiments on you. But if she tries to kill you I will stop her. I will stop her because i was close friends with your mother and i know she loved you very much. I wont let her down." The maid said then unlocked the door and left She told me everything.

What kind of test do my aunt plan to do to me. Does she want to see how my brain works? No, I'm sure shes already tested someone on that. What does she want, my heart or other organs? She should already know that. I hear another knock on the door, and I wait for them to let themselves in.

"I will be taking you to see your aunt now." A butler says to me. I nod. so he will be taking me to my death. I wont look like I'm scared i wont show any sign of weakness. The halls are dark and wet in the basement, When the door opens i see a lady a bit younger then my mother wearing a mask.

"Hello Lydia i am your aunt." Stated. she looked as if she was waiting for me to respond.

"Don't talk much do ya?" She asked. "Your far to precious to waste due to the fact i have so much data from you as a child. so i'm going to do tests on you. I'm trying to create a immortal human how can feel no pain." She added.

Confusion hit my face. what does she mean as a child? "You look so confused. Every chance i got i was taking data from you i want to protect you. I want to make you the daughter i never could have." She said. It took me a minuet to remember.

When my aunt was pregnant with my cousin she was hit by a carriage and the baby didn't make it. she also had to get the wombs removed so she could survive. Then she motioned her head to a chair. "Sit." She said.

I nodded and sat down on the leather stool. "I never want to lose you so i'm going to make you my immortal little princess." She said.

Next to her was a huge selection of items. Shots mostly. She had tons of papers with data on me. stuff like sick easily fix in no.9 was written on the paper. I feel scared i have a urged to run. I don't want to be immortal i want to be with my family. I want to be normal i wont let her do this to me.

I get up only to feel arms hold me back. "Let me go!" I scream. I don't want to be here. I kept struggling.

"A tiny child like you would never understand i'm helping you. I'm going to give you a miracle." She says the enters the first needle into me. I scream the stinging pain filling me. But then i don't feel anything.

"Now you will never have to feel the pain of physical harm ever again my sweet." She said. I am already crying. I can't take it. I can't feel anything. Sweat starts coming from me and i keep screaming.

For then next 5 years my life was hell being trapped in the basement every day for more and more tests. My hair has become permanently white and my eyes crimson red. I still dress in pitch black. But i have started wearing close with pearl color lace around the edges going up to my hips and black ribbons.

I was just suffering everyday the maid who promised to protect me disappeared. My aunt said the last test was approaching us. I wake up and hear a knock on the door. Today is my 13th birthday the day i escape from this hell. I walk down the stairs so familiar to me straight to my aunt. I will tell her the words i have wanted to since i first came here. I burst the door to the lab opened.

"I am done here i am a 16 year old i am now old enough to leave and now i can accuse you for the murder of my family!" I shouted.

"Lydia, we have been over this i loved your mother and father and your little sister. also i will not tolerate a lady to use such words. You are not 16 till July 30th, 1885 at 11:13pm it is just morning. you technically still have today. we will be finishing the last test today." My aunt responded in a calm voice talking to me like i were a child.

"Lie's." I mumbled to myself. Through the five years when she would test sleep medicines on me she would talk about how much she hated me family while i was "Asleep" She hated my mother for there childhood past that she never talked about, My father because he fell in love with my mother instead of her, and my sister because she was to quiet and unsociable.

"What will the last test be anyways?" I asked. Probably something to make me forget everything so i don't arrest her.

"It's a surprise. But for your birthday you get to pick what were eating for dinner." She said.

"Okay i want Beef pie." I said.

"What's for lunch anyways?" I added on.

"Don't know." She said.

"Now shoo i need to get back to work." My aunt said. I walked away slowly and softly closed the creaking door. She probably is doing some more evil stuff. There's another kid here, He has brown hair and golden eyes.

He doesn't talk much but he smiles a lot. sometimes i look for him in my spare time. Although i never find him. I walked first to the room i see him enter sometimes. "Hey kid are you there." I ask.

I wounder if he would be there he might be of testing or sleeping or who knows. But then he opens the door. He has grown to be the same height as me. "What do you want." He asked me and put his hand on his head.

"I'm bored and i want to do something fun." I said with a smile then took his hand leading him to the garden, which was full of tress and birds we sat on one of the benches next to a apple tree.

"How can you possibly be bored here." He asked.

"Well its my 16th birthday so shes letting me rest today until the last test, As far as i know." I said and stopped walking he tightened his grip on my hand.

"You need to run away then. Now." He said without looking at me.

"You need to be quick." He added. "why I'm being released tonight." I asked puzzled.

"Because the last test is how do you kill a immortal person." He said.

"I don't understand. auntie said she wanted to replace the kid she lost with me. So why would she kill me?" I asked. I bet he's lying auntie would just make me forget then keep me trapped here. or replace my memories to make me think i loved it here.

"There's one reason. Your to dangerous to be kept alive. it would probably only take a year at most for you to destroy the world. human's kill each other it's a problem but if something goes wrong you could become so dangerous life would be worse then it is now. I think your amazing Lydia. Your strong and your beautiful but your dangerous and you can't be allowed. That's what they think. But I don't think you'll turn evil. You need to get out of here though!" He said then ran up to my room while still holding my hand.

"Wait i can't just leave." I said as he slammed the door and locked it. He walked to me then grabbed my hand.

"You need to." He said.

"I can't it'll break the law if i leave before i am really 16." I said. He started to pack a bag with my cloths and dolls and letters.

"They wont put you in prison. They will value your life over the law." He said.

"Why are you doing this!?" I asked him.

"Your aunt tried to find the perfect kid over and over before you. She found me on the side of the road. Please i need to protect you. I wasn't able to protect my real sister because your aunt killed her. Im now her servant but please let me protect you." He said then handed me the bag and shoved me out my bedroom door.

I ran down the steps to see my aunt waiting. "Were do you think your going." She said and crossed her arms.

"I'm running away." I responded. I wont lie to her I'm not afraid.

"How do you plan to do that." She asked.

"You gave me everything i needed to run away. I'm fairly strong you know." I said. She had given me the ability's to fly and create stuff out of nothing.

"I always knew you would try to run one day." She said. Then grinned. I turned around. I hadn't noticed there had been two butler's behind me.

"Run!" I hear Him shout and he a sword stab straight through one of the butler's. I run as my aunt tries to grab me but stops because she has a sword pointed at her. It's the boy's sword.

I kick the door down and fly to high for them to catch me but i don't want to leave him here all alone he will probably be killed if i leave him. "Go!" I can hear him shouting.

Something catch's my eyes a black shadow moving I know it's one of the butler's. "Run!" I scream. But it's to late. Blood pours out of his leg.

He was right. Human's are worthless, They kill and kill. That's all they will ever do. Why do they fight so strongly against other people. I don't understand. They need to be punished. The human's are bad. They are all related every one of them is evil.

I will just kill all of them and then maybe i will be forgiven for being weak. I was to weak to save my family that day. I was to weak to run away sooner from my aunt. I was to weak to help that boy. Im to weak. If i do this maybe all of those who's life's i could have protected will forgive me. I am Lydia midayas and i will punish the humans.

**CHAPTER ONE THREE MOTHS LATER.**

I hear a knock at my door. "Miss Lydia it's time to wake up." The maid says from behind the door. What a pain I don't want to do anything today. I close my eyes again.

"Miss Lydia please wake up. It's not health to sleep for to long." She says then opened the door.

"Did i say you could come it!?" I sit up and glare at her. Why does she even bother to try and help me. Whats healthy for me. And i did not give her permission to come it.

"N-no but I just wanted to help you." She said fear in her eyes.

"No! No! No! People who help me always get hurt." I yelled. I don't like it. People need to know if they help me they will get hurt. I walk up to her our height difference isn't much so i grab her neck and choke her. She falls on the floor dead.

"Its what you get for trying to help me." I mumbled to myself. I kill and kill. That's all that there is left for me now. Destroy and break. All I do is cause insanity and madness now.

Another maid comes and stands in the doorway. The same maid who helped me at my aunts house. It turns out she was fired and came to work here. She is the one who deals with the dead maids now. Her face is only full of despair and misery, like it should be after all she works for me.

"May I come in?" She asks staring at the dead maid on the floor.

"Yes, Are there any new jobs for me?" I asked her. Because i still need to keep money so i can live and keep the manor in good shape is work. But it is very hard for females to get jobs so in my work the people who give me that job never know who i am.

I am a assassin, I advertise in the dark side of London by using my maids who ask for any information on those they want dead. They will hand my maids envelops containing the address of the soon to be victim and the money. I kill all witnesses.

The maid picks up the dead maid body. "Five new jobs." She said and left.

"Only five." I say to myself. That sucks they better have payed good. If they didn't i swear i will personally go to whoever gave me the job and kill them in the most painful way possible.

I walk to the closet and take out a black dress with white lace around the him and sleeves which go to the end of my hands. I tie a black ribbon in my hair then look in the mirror to make sure everything is perfect. all good.

I should go to the office room and read through the jobs and get the money. I open the door and walk out into the hallway completely made of black and white tiled marbles. I walk up a stair case of the same pattern to the second floor of my home. First door on the left, my office. I open the door and walk in.

Inside it is the same pattern as every other room being my whole manor is made of black and white tiles. I sit down in my spiny chair and go around in circles holding onto the chair a couple times.

I then felt a feeling in my gut. It was screaming "Stop stop spinning." By making me feel like puking. So i stuck my foot out and hit it against the mahogany desk to stop myself. I felt like the world was spinning round and round so i held onto my desk and felt my head tilting from side to side.

Once it finally stopped i got to work with my jobs normally have due dates. I opened one of the drawers labeled with the closet due date so i could find out were the best time and place to kill the person was.

Name: Henry Alberline

age: 23

Family: He has a daughter and a son as well as a wife.

Why i want him gone: He is getting in the way of my business.

"Tsk. What a reason, It has absolutely nothing interesting to it." I mumbled.

How many pounds was this job anyways. I open the mini package inside 15 pounds! I swear some nobles are really needy these days. Well its not like they should care they have money to waste, while i am just barely able to keep my rank thanks to my family's money and my job.

I leaned over using the chair going on only two legs and rang the bell to ask for one of my servants. I will simply do this job and let a bit more loses so i can have more fun even with there boring reasons, I like hearing sob story's ones for revenge one simply for your own businesses has no thrill what so ever.

"You called for my mistress." A maid said in a shaky voice through the door.

"Come in." I called to her.

The main slowly opened the door. I could see her lip quivering in fear, how amusing. I believe she was the newest one. To replace one of the ones who i killed. I might as well tease her a bit more. I jumped up from my chair to see her leap back. I couldn't help it anymore and started laughing.

"I-is there anything amusing?" She asked her lip still quivering in fear.

hehehe i still have some more tricks. I walked up to her and slung my arm over her shoulder and said into her ear. "Of course your so dull i should just kill you, Isn't that funny." I spat out the words.

"Please don't!" She begged and curled into a ball on the floor.

"Relax a little I'm only pulling your sleeve because your reactions are funny." I giggled the words then Lay back in my chair and grinned.

"Could you get me my job shoes?" I asked her. My job shoes are special shoes that have knifes all hidden in them that can be triggered from the inside.

"Forgive me please! But i don't know where they are." She said then curled into a ball again almost as if that could somehow protect her.

"Its fine i know your new, Just ask someone to tell you where they are. I don't really know where they go either so its fine." I said and waved my hand as a gesture of forgiveness then smiled.

"Thank you." She said then got up. She bowed at me then walked away closing the door behind her.

"I wounder why people are always so scared of me, I didn't even threaten her till she walked in." I said and leaned back.

"I don't get it either." A male voice said with a laugh.

I spun around in the chair quickly to the window then walked to it. "Who ever you are come out i don't like hide and go seek." I yelled.

No response. The voice was somehow familiar. "Who are you, come out i wont kill you!" I yelled in a sweet voice. Who ever is here if i act nice he may come out.

Still nothing, Maybe he left. "Whatever." I mumbled to myself as i started to walk back to my desk.

There was a closed letter on my desk that wasn't there before. I sat down then picked it up. The only words inside said "Wait for me my princess." Whoever was here they've got some nerve leaving my a letter like this.

I then heard a knock on my door. "I have gotten your shoes." I heard the maid from before's voice.

"Come in." I said and rested my head on my hand.

The maid opened the door and walked in closing the door behind her. "Is there something wrong?" she asked and looked at my face.

obviously my face had seemed annoyed because i am. how dare some boy break in then leave messages on my desk. I got up and walked over to the maid. "If you see anyone suspicious bring them to me and if I'm not here bring them here if they steal anything or try to kill you then use common scene." i said then took my shoes.

The maid nodded then waited. "You may leave." I said to her.

I then watched the maid as she walked away from the room. "That maid reminds me of something, What is it? A baby chicken maybe, no. How about a lamb. That still doesn't seem right. A mouse that's is, that maid will be mouse maid." I said to myself as I slipped on my shoes careful not to hit anything on accident, knowing it could lead to ruining my outfit for today.

I was about to walk out of the room but i needed to do one last check. The target would go around 4th street at ten thirty am it was nine thirty two am at the moment i can make it. I open the door and head out of my office. i walk down the black and white tiled steps as i listened closely to the sound of the heels on my shoes hitting against the floor.

I walked in the shadows as i went to 4th street. Even though very few people know of me i still have to stay hidden. As i walk around I hear someone scream. I'm going to pass by the person who sounded like a little boy and I'm interested to know what the scream was about anyways.

I turn the corner smelling blood and see a dead body laying by a small boy crying. "Shut up your annoying." I said as i glared at him

The kid didn't answer me so i kicked him hitting out one of my daggers stabbing him and killing him. I heard a person from behind the corner so i turned around to look at the person. The person was a male obviously the killer of the kid's mom or dad the body killed in my own fashion so it was not clear who the person was in the family. "Hey i don't like cop-cats." I said and took out my sword and pointed it at him.

"But your a gir-" He said. I didn't let him finish his sentence.

I ran up to him hitting him over and over again splashing his blood onto my dress. I hit him again and again taking delight in hearing his screams in pain with each lash of my sword. "scream, scream more!" I yelled as i continued to hit him.

I hit him till he stopped screaming but i hit the body till it was no longer recognizable. taking pride in my work i stepped back to admire it and then cleaned off my shoes. I turned my head to look at the small boy's coupes. It looked so dull.

I walked over to it. And thought. beating it to death would be far to boring so i took a knife out of my pocket and cut him opened. I looked at his dead organs. How fun it would be to dissect another human.

I poked around at his rips and heart. But i was shortly interrupted by my watch ringing telling me i had only ten minuets left to get to the target. I opened my bag and took out a jacket putting it on over my bloody clothes.

I cleaned my weapons of and put them back in there correct hiding places. I started to run to 4th street. I was already on 3rd street i had to hurry. I ran to 4th street, there's about 2 minuets left. I need to wait in a normal way so i put on a innocent face and checked my clock acting like i was awaiting some one.

I heard footsteps coming so i looked up and saw the target, great i wasn't late. I walked up to him and put a worried look on my face. "please, help me!" I begged lying.

"What do you need?"

"My cat felicity went missing so i went off to look for her, Shes hurt! I don't know what to do she might die!" I yelled again lying to the target.

I grabbed his hand and dragged him to a dark ally way. Humans are so silly why didn't he fight against some girl dragging him to a dark ally. I stopped there and turned around. "How stupid are you, i cant even see why someone wants you gone." I said to the man.

I took out my sword and narrowed my eyes so i could think more of on were to hit him. I ran up to him. 'Shit to far to the left.' I thought and replaced me attack with a kick to his left shin to knock him over. "Please spare me." He begged.

"Why should i, Your just the same as everyone else a worthless piece of shit, we all have the same blood in our vain's after all." I said, then looked down at him

There are many words you could describe this man as but the highest one was pitiful and that made me sick. I slashed my sword cutting his head cleanly off his body. "Ah, I should have used a dull knife. It wouldn't have killed him as fast so i could hear his screams more." I said then looked at the dead body.

"Whatever." I mumbled to myself.

I looked into my bag and took out another black shall and wrapped it over myself to hide the blood. I then walked out of the dark ally and started to head home. I might as well, because i need to start my investigation on whoever left that note.

'But it'll be such a pain to walk back home.' I think to myself as i walk looking down at the fallen leafs from the mid October breeze. 'I probably should just rent a horse.' I thought to myself as i walked to the horse renting shop.

The warm air from the shop's fireplace welcomes me giving me a tight hug relaxing my muscles. The cherry wood fire place made the small shop smell very cozy. I walked to the counter and gave a sweet smile. "May i rent a horse?" I asked the person at the front.

My eyes darted around the store to see how many people there were in the store. At the fire place there was a small family. A mother who looked no older then 20 and two children one around the age of 5 the other 6. On the left hand side of the shop there was a elderly man who looked homeless and probably a strong opium user. This was a shop to act like a human in. The people would surely remember my face and use it against me if i were to kill someone.

"That will be 3 pounds." The man running the shop said. I took out my wallet and gave the shopkeeper the money.

I then walked outside to await the horse that would come and i could then ride it back to my house much faster then walking. The horse came around me and the shopkeeper gave some small chat before i got on the horse and rode off. The people on the streets all looked so weird. Everyone around me seems like a dead person I feel so distant from them.

Everyone just walking around not knowing the truth about anything but still knowing that they will all one day die and yet they live acting as if they are in the most happy time they could have. Spouting gossip about the new war that has started. As they speak in there peppy tones do they not realize that people are dying in the war that they speak about. Lives ending, death coming over people as the thing no one can stop.

And yet i am just like them. Here i am riding a horse going back to my house only to investigate on some child playing pranks on me rather then doing anything to help the people fight the wars dying suffering, No i do not care for them they are the same, we are the same everyone is the same, Not knowing yet knowing everything.

\

m


End file.
